


Cover for Memoranda of Understanding (2013)

by randomscientist



Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft and Lestrade [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: My apologies for a much overdue addition to the Fandom Classics recs, delayed only because I wasn't sure how one would begin to try and represent this spectacular series with a simple edit. I'm still not, really..
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: [Cover Arts] Fandom Classics: Mycroft and Lestrade [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240601
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Cover for Memoranda of Understanding (2013)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Opposition Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866940) by [mydwynter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter). 



> My apologies for a much overdue addition to the Fandom Classics recs, delayed only because I wasn't sure how one would begin to try and represent this spectacular series with a simple edit. I'm still not, really..


End file.
